Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock
'Blue's Surprise at 2:00 '''is the 12th episode of ''Blue's Clues from season 2. Characters Present *Blue *Steve * Sidetable *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Tickety *Turquoise Summary Steve & Blue teach the viewers how to tell time. Recap Blue has a special surprise, but it won't be ready till 2:00 and at the start of the episode, it's only 1:40 by Steve's watch. He doesn't think he can wait that long to find out what it is, but Blue helps out by having him play Blue's Clues to pass the time. Soon, the 1st clue, orange juice is found. Time is something which Tickety thinks she could use some help on, as her hands seem to be stuck at 1:00. So we help her out by showing her which way to move her hands in order to go forward in time and reach 2:00. Later, Blue & Steve skidoo into Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme, where they play a game called Race Against Time. for 15 seconds. In this game, the objective is to identify a slowly revealed picture before time runs out. Soon, the 3rd clue, an ice cube tray is found and the answer turns out to be orange juice pops. Later everyone enjoys Blue's surprise & we also learn how to do it for ourselves. Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Trivia * This is the eleventh episode to use the usual No it's a clue line from Adventures in Art. * This third time "A clue a clue" was heard from Blue Wants to Play a Game and Math. * Learning to Tell Time would be a better episode title. * This is the first episode where the viewers didn't say There she is! in the intro. * Also, Steve's hair was way too short, and it took longer for the mail to come. * Like on 24, events in this episode definitely do not occur in real-time. The displayed clock starts out 1:40. Later, it reads 1:45, even though only about three minutes have passed. And throughout, the times never really seem to match up. * This is the first time that one of the kids (Steve's Friends) at the end of the Video Letter segment, gives him something from the letter. * This is the first of two times where Steve didn't actually ask the question for Blue's Clues: He said, well, it's gonna be hard to wait, Blue, but maybe if we had some hints, or some clues... Blue then placed her signal pawprint. * This is the first time Mailbox delivers the mail late. The second time will be The Baby's Here! * This is another episode where A clue! A clue! was heard from Occupations, What Game Does Blue Want To Learn, Art Appreciation, Blue's Birthday and What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try. * This is the 3rd time "A clue a clue" was heard from "Blue's Story Time" and "What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture." * In the So Long Song. The footage was the same as Steve Gets The Sniffles, Blue's Senses and What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try. Goofs * Angela Santomero is credited as Angela C. Santomero. Gallery Blue'sCluesOpening3.png Tumblr lydlcros6C1r7vxcmo1 500.gif Blue's Clues Season 2 Theme Blue's Surprise At Two O' Clock.gif Pistas Da Blue Season 2 Theme Blue's Surprise At Two O' Clock.gif 4693441 l5.jpg MAIL 15.jpg Shigo Correio Geemo (Two O' Clock).gif|link=Blue's Surprise at 2:00 Correio Season 2 Blue's Surprise At Two O' Clock.png Kevin Posttime Cheer.png blues-clues-series-3-episode-7.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:1998 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Happens Before Finding the Second Clue Category:Episodes Where the Characters Join in Blue's Activities Associated After Solving the Clues Category:Episodes That Have Steve's Notebook Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:VHS Category:Blue's Original Singing for the Mailtime Song Category:Episodes Where Steve is On the Right Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:Blue's Clues XP Category:Episodes Where Video Letters Don't End With Bye Steve Category:Episodes Where A Clue Is Found Where Steve Or Joe Skidoo Back Home Category:Episodes Where The Vewers Don't Say "There She Is" Category:Episodes Where The Viewers Don't Say "There She Is" Category:Episodes With The "No It's A Clue" Line Voiced By Kathryn Avery